


The Purple Cat

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Animal Transformation, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cat!Sofia, Creepy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forbidden Love, Light Petting, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pillow Talk, Purring, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Sweet/Hot, Touch-Starved, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Based on episode 2x08 "When you wish upon a well"Sofia, turned into a cat, goes to find Cedric to ask him to transformate her into human, but she ends accidently finding out the sorcerer's innerest secrets





	The Purple Cat

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.

At the sound of something scratching his workshop’s door, Cedric opened it and put his head out to see who was it, but he saw no one at the other side.

―Hm? Who’s there!?―he asked in bad mood.

A high-pitched noise take his attention at his feet, it was a purple little kitten meowing next to a bunny.

Just what he needed! More pests.

―Oh! What do you think this is, the Royal Zoo? Be gone!―he blurted out shaking his hands to make them go away before closing the door. Then he came back to his desk, where he had open his spell book.―Now, where was I…?

Suddenly, the cat jumped on the desk. It'd must have entered the room before the door was completely closed.

―Oh! How did you get in here?―Cedric asked annoyed, but then he saw the feline flipping the pages of the book with his little paw.―What are you doing?

The cat stopped in a page of transformation spells and the sorcerer read out loud.

―Animal to human transformation.―Then he understood.―Oh! Kitty wants to be transformed into a person?―At listened, the cat nodded happily.―Well, I guess you better find a sorcerer who cares. Now skedaddle!―he said, taking him in his hands and putting him on the floor so he’d leave.

Cedric turned again to focus in his lection, but then he began to hear noises behind him. When he turned, he found the cat and the rabbit messing up things all around his workshop, running and jumping one side to another.

―Zeus’ xylophones, you’re still here? Out! Out with you! No furry creatures allowed unless I need you for a spell!

The animals weren’t leaving and on top of that Wormwood had started to pursue them. His workshop looked more like a pet shop. Cedric went to the door and opened it hopping they to leave.

But when the cat went running towards him, all he did instead of going through the door was hiding in his legs to avoiding be reached by the raven. Cedric was surprised by that behaviour. Why that animal would think he was some kind of refuge? Why didn’t he leave? The door was already open.

The kitten scratched his leg with his little paws, trying to take his attention, almost taking down his sock to the shoe.

Huffing with resignation, the sorcerer took him on his hands again and inspected him closely, putting him near to his face.

―Let’s see, what do you want, hm?―the feline raised a paw and put it just on the tip of the man’s long nose.―Where you get that confidence? I hadn’t seen you in my life. Don’t you should be a bit more cautious with humans?

The kitten meowed and Cedric left out a giggle.

―I guess you are adorable, aren’t you?―he admitted with tenderness.

Wormwood made a displeasure noise at the sound of that and the sorcerer frowned at him.

―Wormy, if you’re going to keep squawking you can join the rabbit. Go on, both of you! Now!

The sorcerer chased the raven and the rodent out of the room and closed the door, remaining only the cat on his arms.

―Well, if you promise to not bother me while I study, I’ll allow you to keep around here. But only for today!―he declared, invoking a bowl of milk in a corner and leaving the cat again on the floor.

For some time, the sorcerer was able to focus on the spell he was learning but, after a while, his attention begun to turn upon the feline, who was looking at him with wide eyes from the top of his work table.

He seemed to be waiting for him. What would he want from him? There was no way to him to think he could turn him into a person, right? That was a super advanced spell, he didn’t have enough level to manage something like that.

Cedric looked at him and the cat slowly blinked to him.

―Listen…―he began, awkwardly―I don’t know why I feel like you expect something from me. I-I can’t transform you into a person, ok? That is a spell too difficult for me, I… I am not a great sorcerer, actually. You know?

The cat meowed loudly at that, like objecting his affirmation.

―What? You don’t believe me? Just look what I’m doing! I’m checking spells I was supposed to learn in sorcery school but I still don’t know. I failed hundreds of tests because of them. I suggest you go to find yourself a real sorcerer if you need some help because I certainly CAN NOT HELP YOU.

Cedric turned back his face to another side. Why was so hard to talk with him? He was justifying himself to a cat, for God’s sake! He couldn’t be more ridiculous than that.

Then the feline jumped again over the desk in front of him and meow, looking at him with expectation.

The sorcerer huffed and smiled sadly, raising a cautious hand over the cat and petting his head clumsily. The animal welcomed his gesture happily, rubbing the face and the back against his palm and raising the tail purring pleased. Cedric left out another giggle.

―You are very nice. And fluffily soft. I wonder, are you boy or girl…?―the sorcerer lifted the cat and took a quickly look on the genitals to which she responded with an angry shriek―Oh you are a lady! And a very shy one, I see. Don’t be mad.

He left her on the desk again and she gave him a grumpy look.

―For you are a pretty nice young lady I know exactly how to name you. Princess. You like it?

The cat blinked and tilted her head, intrigued. He patted her again.

―Because you remind me of certain princess who, as well, always tries to cheer me up when I am depressed. You’ll meet her soon, you’ll like her, I’m sure. Sofia is very nice to animals. And… to me, although I don’t deserve it. She is the sweetest child than had ever existed in the world.

The cat purred again with his caress and he exhaled a sigh.

―These spells are giving me a headache… I need a break. What do you say? How about a nap?―the feline meowed in confusion and the sorcerer smiled as he took her into his arms―Come, let’s go to bed.

Cedric entered into his bedroom and put the kitten softly over the bed before started to undressing himself. Under the attentive stare of the feline, he took off his purple robe and his waistcoat, staying in his black trousers and his green shirt with the untied yellow bow around his neck. Then he laid on the bed, his look on the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

The cat jumped on his chest, vibrating in her purr and the sorcerer smiled upon the pleasant feeling. He took off his fingerless leather gloves and stroked her soft purple fur with his hands, delicately scratching behind the ears.

―You are an affectionate one, hm? I need to sleep, I have work tonight. If you keep asking for cuddles I won’t be able to rest―he said. The cat moved her face near to his’ and licked his cheeck with her rough tongue, making him laugh―Enough, Princess! Do you think I’m an easy boy? We don’t know each other for so long, take me to diner first, at least!

Cedric turned on his side in the bed and the cat sat in front of his face on the pillow, looking at him beamingly.

―As much as you'll insist, it’ll be useless. My heart already has a mistress, dear.

The cat frowned and gave him an angry meow that made him chortle.

―Are you jealous? My, my… So the kitty deluded herself. Don’t worry, you’ll understand the moment you meet her. There is no way you won’t fall in love with her too. Although, certainly you’ll don’t in the same way that I do. My feelings go far beyond a simple affection, you see. In fact, they border on the indecorous… But I won’t talk about those things to a little innocent kitty like you. You go to sleep. Go on!

Resigned, the cat laid next to the sorcerer, curling up in his collarbone. Soon, they both fell asleep.

 

…

 

 

 

Sofia woke up at the sound of her name. Cedric was whispering very close to her.

She opened her eyes and found herself with her face almost over his’. He was asleep and she was still a cat.

With a bit of luck, she thought, she may be able to convince him to try to transform her into human when he'd wake up of his nap. She trusted in his skills, Cedric was a remarkable sorcerer; all he needed was a little more of self-esteem to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. If anyone could return her into her human form, was he.

Cedric speak again in his sleep, this time she was awake to listen.

―…Sofia…Hmmmm…Sofia…Yes, my princess…my love…Sofia…kiss me…Ahhh…I love you, Sofia…

Stunned, the cat saw and listened to him talking in dreams with her. Unconsciously, she began to purr at the sound of his voice. It was the most extraordinary thing she had ever listened.

Unaware of being observed, the sorcerer kept on his somniloquy, revealing his innermost fantasies to the protagonist of them without having the slightest idea.

―…I’m yours, my princess…take me…ohhh…yes, my child…my precious girl...Yes!...Sofia, touch me…ahhhh!...Ahhhh, Sofia!…be mine, my love…let me have you…let me possess you…I want you… YES!!...MY ANGEL!!!...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, SOFIA!!!...AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

The sorcerer groaned loudly and woke up at the sound of his own voice. Panting, he looked at the wet stain on his trousers, just on his crotch and he cursed at loud while he reached a wand from his nightstand and conjuring a cleaning spell over himself, eliminating the embarrassing evidence of his ejaculation.

Then he noticed the feline next to him, who looked at him with her blue eyes open wide.

―Oh. I woke you up. I’m sorry, dear―he apologized, petting her head―It’s a nuisance, I know. It’s a pain for me too, but I’m already used to it. It happens all the time, you know? I can’t avoid it. My princess takes away almost all my sleeping hours. I hang on with what she leave me…―he yawned and looked to the clock―Half an hour more. Only half an hour more and I’ll wake up… I promise…―he muttered, drowsy, falling back asleep immediately.

Sofia was remaining in shock, but she blinked hard to come back to her senses. It was too much to assimilate in such a short time.

Cedric dreamt with her. Cedric wanted to kiss her. Cedric wanted to be hers, to be touched by her. Cedric wanted her. Cedric desired her.

_Cedric loved her._

The cat felt her small heart beating wildly in her chest. What was she going to do now? What she just saw and heard couldn’t be taken lightly. Unnintentionally, she had violated the privacy of the sorcerer to an indescribable point. Now she couldn’t ask him to transform her into human. If he ever found out that she was actually Sofia… after everything that had just happen… He would never want to see her again!

Unable to avoid it, Sofia was moving her tail, hitting the bedspread with harshness. Never in her life she had been so nervous. She didn’t had a clue about how to resolve that situation.

At the sound of the movement next to him, Cedric opened his eyes again.

―What is it, Princess? Can’t sleep? Do you want some more cuddles?―he asked tenderly. The cat looked at him with downed ears and he turned face up and put her over his chest.―There. Easy, little one. Lay down.

Sofia laid down on him and received his caress with pleasure. She felt all her worries vanished away with the soft cares of the sorcerer’s fingers until she only could feel pleasure. Those thin fingers were carrying her to a wonderful place where there was only joy and satisfaction.

A place with Cedric to her side, whispering to her ear he loved her, begging for her kisses and her touches. A place where he was embracing her and got her away of all the harms of the world, protecting her, with his lips running all over her body. Adoring her while whispering her name.

_“Ah, Sofia! Be mine, my love. Let me have you. I want you…”_

Sofia purred loudly, vibrating over the sorcerer’s chest in trance.

 

…

 

An hour had passed since he woke up before.

The sorcerer huffed with annoyance and tried to sit up, but something heavy was impeding him to move.

Disconcerted, he looked down and his heart stopped suddenly at the sight of Princess Sofia lying down completely over him, with her head resting on his chest. She was dressed in her gym clothes, with her tight grey leggings adjusting perfectly to her legs and to her beautiful round little butt.

Cedric couldn’t avoid the high-pitched noise of panic that left out through his throat and which, for his completely and utterly misfortune, woke up the little sleeping beauty.

He didn’t move a muscle while she raised her head and looked around confused, stopping at finding his face in front of hers.

―Mr Cedric?―she asked, disconcerted, getting off him immediately―What…? What am I doing here? Wasn’t I in the garden?

―Eh…ah… uh…―though he tried, he couldn’t articulate a word.

―I don’t understand… What happened?

―S-s-Sofia…―he stuttered, sitting up on the bed with the princess still between his legs―The c-c-cat w-was y-y-you?

―Cat? What cat? Was I a cat?

Cedric gaped at her.

―Don’t you remember? Don’t you remember…anything? Anything at all?

She shake her head and he exhaled a sigh of relief and left out a laugh, vented.

―Thanks goodness!!!―he exclaimed.

―Why? What happened?―she inquired, knitting her brows.

―Ohh, nothing!! Not a thing!!―he answered quickly―Just a few failed attempts to turn you into you human form. But here you are! Perfectly human again! As it should be! It was hard, but I managed a perfect transformation.―he lied, proudly―Ah… if you are wondering about why you was sleeping all over me… T-t-that has a magical and perfectly logic explanation… Y-y-you see… to make the spell work I had to…

―Thanks, Mr Cedric―she interrupted him, grinning.― You are a great sorcerer. Now I have to go and beat James in a track course.

The sorcerer nod at her nervously and move away from her to let her get out of the bed without having her to pass over his leg. But then, the girl surprised him with a hug, letting him astonished.

―Mr Cedric, would you do me a favour?―she whispered from his neck.

―A-a-anything y-y-you desire, m-m-my princess…―he answered drowned.

―Would you pet my head, please?

The sorcerer swallowed and slipped his fingers between her wavy cinnamon hairs. She emitted a pleasure little noise and Cedric felt about to faint.

―Thank you, Mr Cedric―she finally said.

―My pleasure, dear.―he answered, breathless.

Then she got off the bed and left the room to his workshop.

Cedric hanged on until he could hear the sound of the workshop door closing, then he passed out over the pillows, exhausted.

_-Half an hour ago-_

Amber approached anxious to the well she had found that afternoon.

―Please… Please, no one has seen her for hours. I only wanted to spend more time with my father; I didn’t want to do nothing bad to her!

―You have one wish remaining.―said the golden metal sun covering the well.

―Ok. Ok, I can do this―the princess breathed to calm herself and took a coin from her pocket―I wish to annul my second wish―she said, throwing the coin to the sun’s mouth.

―Your wish has been granted.

_-Forty minutes later-_

―Sofia! Sofia!―Amber called, disconsolate all around the garden―Please, show yourself!!

―Amber! Why are you yelling like that?―Sofia asked, walking towards her.

Her sister saw her and immediately she threw herself to embrace her.

―You’re all right! Oh God! I thought I’ve lost you! Forgive me, Sofia!

―Would you please explain me why I’ve been all the afternoon turned into a cat, Amber?

―A-a cat? Oh, right… Now I understand… Sofia, I’m so sorry! I was jealous because you spent so much time with daddy and I wished to a well for him to be allergic to you. And, as he is allergic to cats, so… But you’re ok! I wished to cancel my wish and it worked!

Sofia was looking at her with a frown and crossed arms.

―I hope this is the last time you do to me something like that.

―Of course it is! Do you forgive me?―she asked hopeful.

The younger princess smiled and hugged her sister.

―Have you had a bad time because of me?

―The true? Not at all.―she answered.

―Then… had you a good experience of being a cat?

Sofia left out a giggle.

―The best of my life. No doubt.


End file.
